Another battle on strange dimention
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Cloud yang sudah hidup damai di datangi oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai istrinya (bad summary) (judul gak cocok dengan isi) (one-shot)
**Title: Another battle on a strange dimention.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto: MK**

 **Final Fantasy VII: SE**

 **N/B: Fic one-shot pertama saya dan Naruto disini yang saya ambil hanya dunianya saja dan satu antagonis tanpa ke hadiran Naruto maupun Sasuke DKK.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Setelah pertarungan Cloud dengan Kadaj yang berubah menjadi Sephirot, Planet Gaia kembali aman dan damai seperti sedia kala, tidak ada pertempuran, bahkan peruasahaan Shinra sudah menjamin itu dan menempatkan seluruh anggotanya ke penjuru dunia untuk menjaga kedamaian.

Lain halnya dengan Cloud yang berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Tok

Tok

"Cloud apa kau sudah selesai!? Aku sudah tidak tahan!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Denzel di depan kamar mandi sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Belum... Denzel, perutku masih sakit" balas Cloud dari dalam.

"Huhu! Cepatlah apa kau mau membersihkan kotoranku kalau keluar disini?" tanya Denzel dan dibalas "Tidak!" oleh Cloud.

"Ehm... Denzel bukannya di kamarmu ada toilet ya?" tanya Tifa yang melihat Denzel, kemudian Denzel menepuk jidatnya "iya aku lupa" setelah itu dia langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

Cklek

Cloudpun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berkata"huh... Leganya" sambil memegang perutnya, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Tifa yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cloud

"Tidak ada, kau hanya terlihat lucu" balas Tifa

"Enak saja, aku ini harusnya terlihat garang" balas Cloud tidak terima.

"Yasudah... Garang-kun ufufufu" ucap Tifa dan berbalik menuju dapur.

Sebenarnya Cloud mau meneriakinya tetapi dia ingat sesuatu.

Setelah berpamitan kepada keluarga kecilnya, Cloudpun keluar dan mengendarai Fenrirnya ke arah padang pasir tempat meninggalnya Zack Fair sang sahabat.

Di perjalanan dia melihat banyak tawa dari anak-anak maupun orang dewasa yang membuat dia ikut senang dan berfikir kalau membunuh sephirot adalah pilihan yang benar.

Dia terus memacu Fenrirnya dan akhirnya dia berhenti di depan makam atau lebih tepatnya tempat kematian Zack yang ia tandai dengan menancapkan Buster Sword.

Dia kemudian berdoa dia depan makam itu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba

Ctang

Sebuah peluru api melesat dan menabrak Buster Sword dan membuat Buster Sword yang tertancap itu terlempar.

"Siapa disana!" teriak Cloud yang sudah mengeluarkan First Tsuruginya.

"Hahaha... Cloud Strife, Soldier 1st class, dan pernah menjadi bahan eksperiment bersama sahabatnya Zack Fair." ucap Seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang dan dari suaranya dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui itu?" tanya Cloud kepada Wanita itu.

"Nama ku tidaklah penting tapi... Orang-orang memanggilku dengan dewi kelinci" balas Wanita yang memiliki 3 mata itu.

Kemudian dia melarikan diri dengan terbang

"Hei tunggu!" perintah Cloud dan terpaksa ia kejar dengan Fenrirnya.

Cloud sudah berulang kali menyerang Wanita terbang(?) itu dengan Materia Thundaranya namun tidak ada yang dapat mengenainya.

Clash

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal dan Wanita itu masuk kedalamnya dan di susul oleh Cloud

Sring

Cloud muncul di sebuah hutan dan membuat Cloud bingung mengingat tidak ada Hutan di padang pasir.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Cloud dan kembali memacu Fenrirnya sampai dia menemuka sebuah desa dengan gerbang bertuliskan.. "Konohagakure"

"Konoha?" gumam Cloud dan kemudian berhenti di depan pos masuk.

"Wah... Pemuda-san benda yang kau kendarai keren sekali" ucap seseorang dengan rompi hijau dan ikat kepala dengan lambing seperti daun.

"Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong desa apa ini?" tanya Cloud

"Ini adalah Konohagakure no sato salah satu desa besar dari ke lima negara dan juga adalah desa terkuat" ucap pria itu

"Ninja? Apa itu ninja?" tanya cloud

"Kau tidak tahu ninja?" tanya pria itu kaget dan di balas anggukan oleh Cloud.

"Huuh... Baiklah ninja adalah orang-orang yang bekerja untuk desa masing-masing dan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang manusia lain tidak bisa lakukan seperti: berjalan di atas air, menembakkan api dari mulut dan lain-lain dan orang yang menjadi ninja memakai ikat kepala ini" ucap pria itu dan menunjuk ikat kepalanya

"Begitukah? Terima kasih" ucap Cloud dan memacu Fenrirnya dan berhenti di sebuah penginapan.

Dia memesan kamar untuk waktu yang tidak dapat di tentukan.

Dia berfikir cara untuk kembali ke dunianya, dan cara menemukan wanita aneh itu.

Ke esokkan harinya dia pergi menjelajahi dunia dengan Fenrinya dan menemui banyak orang maupun penghalang.

Dan karena hujan dia terpaksa untuk berteduh di sebuah goa.

Di goa itu dia menemukan sebuah pohon bercahaya seperti "lifestream" gumam Cloud.

"Khukhukhu... Tidak ku sangka kau akan ke sini begitu cepat. Cloud Strife" ucap Wanita yang ia cari-cari

"Hey... Kembalikan aku ke dunia ku!" bentak Cloud dan di balas tawa dari wanita itu.

"Kau mau kembali? Bunuh aku dulu" ucapnya dan menembaki Cloud dengan bola api, tapi dapat di tahan dengan menebaskan First Tsuruginya.

Bzzt

Cloud menembakkan Thundraga ke arah Wanita itu namun dia tahan dengan memunculkan pelindung batu.

Slash

Secara tiba-tiba Cloud muncul dan membelah Batu itu dan.

Jrash

Dia berhasil menebas tangan kanan wanita itu sampai putus

"Ukh... Kurang ajar kau... Cloud" ucap Wanita itu.

"Heh... Final attack" ucap Cloud dan mengalirkan energi materia Thundernya ke pedangnya itu.

Jrash

Cloud membelah Wanita itu hingga tewas.

"Huh... Terlalu mudah" ucap Cloud dan berbalik namun

Jleb

"Akh" teriak Cloud ketika sebuah pedang menembus perutnya.

"Kau pikir kau sudah menang Cloud?" tanya wanita itu dari belakang

"Ti-tidak mungkin" ucap Cloud yang perutnya masih tertancap pedang.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi ku" ucap wanita itu.

Kemudian si dewi kelinci mencabut pedangnya dan menendang Cloud.

"Ukh... Sakit juga" ucap Cloud sambil memegang perutnya yang mengalir darah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... I summon you, Zack Fair!" ucapnya dan muncul Zack di sampingnya.

"Wah... Cloud aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan mensummon ku... Ada apa?"

"Aku membutuhlan bantuanmu Zack" ucap Cloud dan di balas anggukan oleh Zack

Mereka berduapun melesat ke arah dewi kelinci dan menebaskan pedangnya, namun dapat di tahan dengan tangan kosong.

Cloud yang pedangnya tertahanpun tersenyum.

Jleb

Dari First Tsurugi Cloud menembakkan sebuah pedang kecil dan menancap di perut sang dewi kelinci

"Akh..." teriaknya. Kemudian tanpa menunggku lama Zack menyabetkan Buster Swordnya dan menibulkan luka dalan pada perut Dewi kelinci.

"Owari da" ucao Cloud dan..

Jrash..

Cloud menebas kepala sang dewi kelinci dan membuatmya putus dalam seketika dunia kembali ke dunia asal Cloud dan Zack pun menghilang.

Tiba-tiba dewi kelinci muncul kembali. Dan Cloud sudah mempersiapkan senjatanya namun..

Grep

Dalam sekejap dewi kelinci memeluknya entah karena alasan apa.

"Cloud Stife.. Suamiku tercinta.. Aku adalah istrimu.. Memang kau sekarang belum menikah tapi kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti" ucapnya kemudian terurai menjadi cahaya.

"Huh?" istri?" gumam Cloud dan tanpa memperdulikkan itu Cloud pulang setelah menancapkan Buster Sword ke tempatnya.

Dan setelah sampai rumah dia menceritakan kepada keluarga kecilnya dan mengobati lukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ED SONG : HERO BY SKILLET**

 **N/B: maaf ya kalau ada yang tidak puas akan fic ini. Dewi kelinci terlalu lemah? Dia hanya mencoba kemampuan Cloud, Dewi kelinci istri Cloud. Hem.. Time travel mungkin hehe! Dan juga saya tidak terlalu pandai membuat ending. Karena saya orang yang tidak suka ending. Hehe!**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout**


End file.
